


Paging Nurse Yuri

by tokiyasstar



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: First Date, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nurse AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 23:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11884761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokiyasstar/pseuds/tokiyasstar
Summary: Otabek didn’t expect to fall in love so quickly when he went to this hospital but he was glad that he did.Yuri was hopeful and didn’t know what to expect, was he going to find a new love?Or more heartbreak….





	Paging Nurse Yuri

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was actually my first attempt at one XD but my previous work aka flower shop au took a hold of me but tadaaa here we are once again ^_^ I hope you enjoy <3 and thank you as always [Vilm](http://sleepyams.tumblr.com/) darling for help with proofreading etc <3

Yuri walks in, “So Mr. Altin is it?”

“Ah yes that’s me!” 

Both are in awe over each others beauty slightly flustered but both try to their best to act natural.

“Ah I’m glad I said your name correctly, I accidentally butchered the last patient’s name haha *whispers* but you didn’t hear that from me.” (shy smile)

“Haha your secret is safe with me don’t worry.” (wow his smile is so nice)

“So um right back to business. You’re here for a twisted ankle? Do you mind me asking how you got into this mishap?”

“Well I was dancing, practicing for my set. I’m a part time DJ and I wanted to make sure that my set list was up to my standards. And next thing I knew here I am. Haha lame am I right?”

Yuri chuckles, “Well Mr. Altin I’ve heard lamer lol. I’ll be your nurse for the time being while you heal so if you ever need anything do feel free to let me know.”

“Thanks so much I’m Otabek btw *holding his hand out* Mr. Altin is my father.”

“Oh yes of course I’m Yuri. Yuri Plistesky. It is my pleasure to meet you.”

The electricity between their hands alone was enough to light up the entire floor but neither would admit it, for right now at least. 

“So what would you like to eat today Otabek or would you like to play some games or maybe just chat for a while? I’m all yours for the time being. Since you’re the last on my list I have plenty of time. I mean not that I’m trying to waste your time or that you need to chat with me and so on. Oh goodness here I am rambling again, you’d think after doing this job for so long I’d learn by now.” 

Otabek who continued to stare at Yuri who was now pacing a bit back and forth at the end of his bed laughs causing Yuri to get out of his own head and get back to reality. 

“Yuri?”

“Oh I’m sorry I was rambling wasn’t I.”  
“Just a bit, but I thought it was very cute.”

Yuri blushes

Otabek has already seen a few sides to this precious boy and he wants nothing more but to learn everything about him.

“I’d like to get to know more about you, your life, what music you’re into. Anything and everything you’re willing to share, and of course the same for me to you. I hope we can get closer with my stay here.”

Yuri grinning from ear to ear says, “I would love to do the same.”

“Well then grab a seat I think we could be here for a while. If you think you were rambling you should hear me.”

Yuri proceeds to get comfy and is prepared for all the questions Otabek had for him.

 

They had a nice long conversation over so many things, it felt so natural to them that they lost track of time. They managed to get dinner at least in between and enjoyed their dessert together and realized that it was already night time. 

So they quieted down and Yuri helped Otabek get comfy in the hospital bed and wished him a goodnight and sweet dreams. 

 

Soon after, their daily routine consisted of talking everyday. They were such a bright sunshine to not only each other but for everyone else around them. If anyone didn’t know any better they would have thought they were a couple. 

Otabek and Yuri ended up being so comfortable that they were both afraid to reveal their romantic feelings for the other. Until one day Otabek decided to take the plunge and ask Yuri out on a date. 

“Yuri I wanted to ask you something if that’s alright.”

“Of course Otabek that’s what I’m here for to help in any way I can. (getting comfy) “So what is it?”

“I’d like to ask you out on a date if that’s alright.”

“Oh um I wasn’t sure what I was expecting to hear haha but (a voice filled with hesitation, finally decided) um yes, yes of course. I’d love to go out on a date with you.”

Otabek, the nervous and worried boy felt such a relief over him, smiling so widely. 

“You have no idea how happy I am right now. (taking Yuris hand, feeling that same electricity they felt on that first day) I know my ankle is still recovering but I have a great plan for us tomorrow.”

“I’m really happy too Otabek. I can’t wait. But it’s getting late so you should get some sleep okay.”

Otabek, now pouting, didn’t want this happiness to end just yet. He wanted to hold onto Yuri’s hand longer, forever if he could have his way.

“But I don’t want to let go just yet.”

Yuri, chuckling “Well I’m sorry Mr. Patient but its your bedtime now, so goodnight and sweet dreams.”

“Mr. Patient? Is that all I am to you.” (continuing his little pout)

Yuri (once again chuckling) “Well Mr. Altin is your father now isn’t it.”

Otabek’s pout went into a small smile at the playful tease and let go. Yuri now walking away to the door looks at Otabek one last time and gives a cheeky wink. Otabek felt like if he could stand up right now he would be swooning, but since he couldn’t, he clutched onto his heart.

“How can I sleep now when he just winked at me so cutely.”

Yuri now in disbelief he even had the guts to wink, is slightly weak in the knees. But he manages to do a mini dance as he sees the coast is clear. 

Yuri’s confidence in himself has always been a constant battle for him especially in the past. People have toyed with his emotions before but he’s really hopeful that this time around can prove them all wrong. 

 

Yuri tried his best to get some sleep but he was too excited to see Otabek. He prepared to get to the hospital a bit early today. So he stopped by along the way to get a bouquet of flowers and wrote a cute little love note in anticipation for tonight. 

As he prepared to surprise Otabek, hiding the bouquet behind his back he was so lost in his own mind that he almost didn’t notice the girl standing at Otabek’s side. 

Upon hearing the laughter and seeing the smiles they both had Yuri’s heart broke a little as the harsh reality had to hit him once again. 

He should have known that this was too good to be true I mean how could a guy like Otabek not be taken already. 

Maybe he just asked me out and thought nothing of it or maybe it was a misunderstanding. 

But now is not the time to go running around in circles in my own head right now. 

Yuri, now trying to be composed, “I’m sorry to interrupt but oh um Otabek someone sent you flowers. I’ll just leave them here. I didn’t mean to interrupt, is this your girlfriend? She’s really pretty.”

Otabek tries to interrupt and say something but Yuri doesn’t think he can handle what Otabek may or may not say right now.

“I’m pretty busy today so I’m sorry I have a lot of business to take care of today. I’ll let you two continue on. Excuse me.”

“Ohmy, well I’m glad you’re okay Otabek! But you know you really should update your contact info.”

“I know my apologies but thank you for coming out of your way to get here.”

“No worries but (lightly slaps Otabek on the knee) you better make it up to him idiot, he’s a cute one.” (winks)

“I promise… This one I won’t let go so easily.”

Yuri tried his best to hold in the tears that were about to fall and continued on with his day. He managed to get someone else to cover his shift when it came to seeing Otabek, if he needed anything.

Yuri thought if he went to go see him he might just break down a bit or just do something he may regret later if he went to see him. He kept working around his schedule to avoid Otabek. For a day, a night, a week, a few weeks… He thought he was stronger than this but he really liked Otabek. 

 

He thought that this time was different he felt such a strong connection but maybe Otabek didn’t feel the same way. One fateful day though Yuri had the courage to check up on Otabek after avoiding him for so long. 

What he found though was an empty bed and before he even realized he started talking out loud. 

“Well it already has been a while I’m glad at least if he’s doing better now.” 

He lingers at the spot he always would sit at to talk with Otabek and remembered all the lovely moments they had together.

“Ugh why am I still thinking about him he has a girlfriend Yuri snap out of it.”

Yuri was so lost in thought that he didn’t notice that right behind him was none other than Otabek with a bouquet of flowers in his hand.

Otabek now breaking the silence started to say, “Girlfriend?!” 

Yuri was shocked to hear something out of the blue and looked up to see Otabek now standing in front of him. 

He still took his breath away, and he knew that he could never be able get over this boy that easily.

“Oh Otabek hey um this isn’t what it looks like...”

Otabek started to get closer to look at Yuri more clearly and say a few things. 

“Yuri! Hang on let me say some things first if that’s alright.”

Yuri stood his ground and was prepared to be ready for whatever Otabek was to say.

“Um sure Otabek I’m all ears.”

Otabek sighed out of relief.

“First of all that girl you saw was my EX-girlfriend, there was a mix-up with contacts and the hospital contacted her and she figured she’d check up on me. We parted ways years ago, a decision we knew that was best for both of us. 

We’re just friends and we were catching up when you saw us and misunderstood. I’m really sorry I hurt you that was never my intention. I tried my best to come find you but it always never worked out. I got discharged today and I was hoping I would be able to see you before I left. 

Also I saw your note you left with the bouquet you got for our date.” (pulling it out of his pocket so smoothly)

Yuri gasped and was in complete shock at the words he was hearing right now, he almost wanted someone to pinch him to be sure he wasn’t dreaming.

Otabek, sighed once again and smiled.

“I hope that cleared things up for you because I really missed you, you know. And it seems like you missed me too?” 

Reaching out for Yuri’s hand and bringing it to his lips to leave a light kiss.

Yuri now melting, weak in the knees, sat down on the bed. As he tried to take it all in, it was his turn to say something.

“I’m sorry too Otabek I didn’t hear your side of things I was just so wrapped up in my own thoughts. I’ve only had bad experiences in the past and I’m glad that this one turned out to be wrong. … If you’re up for it is it okay if we start over?”

“Well, I thought you’d never ask, especially since we still never had our first official date.” 

“Now, (as Otabek reaches his arm out for Yuri to hold onto) how about I take you out on that date I promised you.” 

Yuri chuckling, “Why of course, you’re such a gentleman…. Otabek was it?”

As they both laughed they prepared to go out for lunch since Yuri still has his shift to go back to that day. And with Otabek now fully healed he brought his motorcycle as he was waiting for Yuri. Otabek hugs him so tightly when he sees the boy running so fast and cutely towards him. 

“Are you ready Yuri?” 

“I’ve never been more ready!”

Yuri leans in holding onto Otabek so tightly that he almost never wants to let go.  
Otabek feels all the warmth and love that he also just wants to enjoy this moment forever. 

They ride off into the sunset happier than ever and start their new love together. 

 

And as their relationship progressed, so did Yuri’s confidence in himself x3

One night at Otabek’s place…. 

“Are you sure this looks good on me Beka?” (he knows he looks good)

Beka blown away at how sexy Yuri looks in his sexy nurse outfit that all he could say was.  
“Yes it looks amazing on you Yura.” (as he gulps in anticipation)

Yuri now acting coy, proceeds to get closer and says,

“Well I’m glad to hear that. Now then I think you need a thorough check up Mr. Beka was it?” (as he flutters his eyelashes)

**Author's Note:**

> find my otayuri idea posts on my tumblr sideblog [@otabekskitten](https://otabekskitten.tumblr.com/)  
> and feel free to say hi on my main multifandom blog or whatnot [@tokiyasstar](http://tokiyasstar.tumblr.com/) <3


End file.
